criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Uthodurn
→ For the episode of the same name, see . Uthodurn is a city north of the Ivory Lake and southwest of Kravaraad in the Flotket Alps of the Greying Wildlands. A rare haven for both Dwarves and Elves, Uthodurn has become a center for the highest levels of craftsmanship and blacksmithing. "Uthodurn" roughly translates from Dwarvish as "the new under salvation". 'City Origins ' Uthodurn was founded by dwarves shortly after the Calamity, between 600 and 800 years ago. Some time long afterwards, a great tragedy struck the elven city of Molaesmyr, driving many of the elves to flee their home in the Savalirwood. Becoming essentially refugees, they found sanctuary with the dwarves of Uthodurn and together they have since created a dual society known as the Diarchy of Uthodurn. 'Demographics' Uthodurn's citizens are mostly dwarves, with a large elven population and a sprinkling of other races. 'Notable People' * Dulgrim Smeltborne 'Glassblades' Glassblades are the military and ranger force that guards, hunts and looks over the perimeter of Uthodurn. It gained the name when Uthodurn was founded. 'City Description' Located about 300 to 400 feet up a mountainside, the entrance to the main city is marked by a perimeter fence and a dozen or so stone towers, four of them around the central structure. There are small buildings, liveries, and stables. In the center is a large heavy gazebo-type roof structure over a 50 to 60-foot wide pit descending 100 to 150-feet deep into the mountain rock. Numerous spiral staircases descend into the city proper, about 15-feet wide each. The staircases descend into a large semi-domed area about hundred feet across. The air is much warmer than outside, and it smells like wet earth, burned wood, soot, and iron. Barracks are built into both sides, with balcony pathways and storage for weapons. The stairs continue into a very wide opening that leads to a central 30 foot-wide road, the Augur Trail, which is roughly hewn with numerous pillars throughout that rise up to meet the ceiling to both maintain the weight and give it a grandiose, massively scaled grand hall feel. Passing through, it opens up into a massive 120-foot high by 1500-foot wide underground cavern, filled with buildings forming an underground neighborhood that continues to descend, curving like a gargantuan auger slowly spiraling into the earth. There are mining works off to the far right. To the left are other residential buildings in both dwarven and elven styles. 'Points of Interest' * The Softer Stoneforge: a bakery. * Steeple Archive * Plexus Post * Moradin's Mantle: temple to The Allhammer * The Anvil of Smeltborne: forge and blacksmithy 'Volition Disk' The Volition Disk is the oldest and top level of Uthodurn which houses most of the citizens. *'The Broken Stool' : a tavern and inn 'Deliberation Disk' The Deliberation Disk, Liber disk for short, is divided by a series of white pillars and lofty heavy steel gates for protection. 'Grand Disk' This is where a lot of the richer folk live, and where the mines are. The Grand Cast citadel is located here, where most of the town is lawfully taken care of. It looks like a frozen tornado. References Art: Category:Greying Wildlands Category:Cities in Wildemount Category:Cities Category:Places